johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Adventure Island 2
Summary Super Adventure Island 2 is an action/adventure game that was available for the Super NES. The game is now downloadable for Wii Virtual Console. Story Some time after the Islander hero Master Higgins has defeated Dark Cloak and saved his girlfriend Tina. Since then both Higgins and Tina married, only to find themselves in a terrifying storm which separated the couple and both losing their short-term memories. As Higgins recuperates on a beach somewhere, Tina was found by a King who ruled the island of Waku-Waku and is about to marry this king, until an eagle came in and took Tina. Higgins then visits the king who asks Higgins to rescue Tina. Higgins is again on an adventure to rescue Tina, and to try to regain his lost memories. Game Modes Adventure Mode Basically, the only game mode in this game. Here you take Master Higgins on 6 unique islands on his quest to rescue Tina and regain his memories. Johnny's Review General Thoughts I used to read about this a lot in my Nintendo Power Magazine (back then it was more of a multi-strategy guide than a news magazine) and it sparked my interest. But it wasn't until recently that I got a chance to play it, and it's a very good adventure game and it uses (or used) all of the elements of the SNES. Graphics The graphics aren't the super-dynamic, high-definition, eye-poping, jaw-dropping, 3-D graphics of the modern gaming world. But the graphics of the game are very good. The backgrounds and the sprites are very colorful and the game also makes good use of the legendary Mode 7 graphics that made the Super NES famous (and more superior to the Sega Genesis). Though, the only drawback is the Tina sprite, because for some unknown reason, she changes from burnette to blonde during the course of the game. Rating: 7.5 Music The soundtrack is also good in this game. Though, it doesn't quite have the same calibur of the first Super Adventure Island game, but it does stand up to the environment of the game very nicely. The soundtrack contains some island music (E.G. The metal drums) along with some rock & roll and hip hop music as well, and they are a great pleasure to listen to (my personal favorite is the track to the Puka-Puka island which fits *that* stage like a new suit). Rating: 9 Sounds/Voice The sounds of the game are somewhere in the middle if you will. I'm not going to lie, the sounds could've been better, but in the same token they're not terrible either, I've played games where the sounds were deterimental to my eardrums, but not this game though they were somewhat lacking. As for voices, there was only one peice, and that was in the game's title saying "This is Super Adventure Island 2". Now, I can't quite put my finger on it, it could be a young girl or a 7-year old boy who said that. But, I don't know. Rating: 5.5 Gameplay If you have played Adventure Island, you'll know right away that this game is completely different. In fact, it separates itself from the rest if the Adventure Island games *almost* altogether. The gameplay is similar to that of The Legend of Zelda (Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link in particular). In this game, Master Higgins must venutre 6 islands finding all kinds of weapons and items that can help him. He uses swords, shields, armor(looks like Samurai armor) and magical items. In some situations, bosses can only be defeated by using a specific weapon, and some areas (or segments in some of those areas) can't be accessed until Higgins clears a specific task or obtain a certain item. Usually, transitioning a game series from one genre to another completely ruins an *entire* game series, not here. This game is very good gameplay-wise. Plus, this is what makes this game fun. Rating: 8 Replay Value Now, this game has only one game mode and no hidden stuff to unlock. But becuase this game is so vast and so fun to play. You would want to play it over and over again. But, if you like a game that has lots to unlock, you're not going to find them unfortunately. Rating: 5 Final Thoughts This game is now downloadable for Wii Virtual Console, and I was glad to finally play this game after alomst 15 years, and I have to say it was worth the wait (though it was confusing at first) but overall a fun game and it's definately worth the try. Overall Rating: 7.5